Escupe tu Venganza
by Aiko Natssume
Summary: -TIMESKIP- Luffy marcha solo a una taberna para poder engullir toda la comida posible, pero, un misterioso encapuchado con una voz que Luffy conoce muy bien se le acercerca invitándole a un banquete. Un antigüo enemigo, una cruel venganza... -¿Qué me has hecho...? -Esta droga... hará que tú, hagas lo que yo quiera... Vas a pegar, humillar y violar a Nami... **LuNa**
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo

**Esta idea ha sido una de las más raras que he tenido y creo que me se me hará difícil escribir algunas partes... Y encima tenía las inmensas ganas de escribir este fic... tantas que me dificultaba escribir en mi otro fic. Como habrán podido comprobar este fic es "M", es decir, escenas de lemon, violentas e insultos. Lean bajo su responsabilidad y sobre todo... ¡disfruten! **

**Disclaimer: **_One Piece no me pertenece... (ojalá)__Es de nuestro querido Oda-sama! __Fic hecho de fan para fans ^^_

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Luffy había llegado al bar deseando que le prepararan un delicioso plato de comida. Por muy raro que pareciera, se había ido solo a cenar aquella noche. Todos estaban demasiado ocupadas para perder el tiempo viendo como su capitán aspiraba la comida sin tan si quiera masticarla.

Desde que había llegado a aquella isla, se instalaron en un pequeño y tranquilo hostal haciendo turnos para vigilar el Sunny, uno cada noche. Y para su suerte, hoy no le tocaba. ¡Podría comer todo lo que quisiese sin prisa alguna!

Se sentó en un taburete pegado a la barra y pidió al camarero toda la comida posible. Mirándole un poco raro, el hombre se metió dentro de la cocina dispuesto a encargar que le prepararan toda la comida.

El moreno esperó impaciente mientras miraba el lugar, era un poco oscuro pero eso no le importaba. Si había comida, como si estuviera comiendo en un cementerio. Se quitó su sombrero de paja y lo acarició con los pulgares tranquilo, quieto y disfrutando del tacto. Sonrió al pensar en Shanks, ¿qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Volvió a ponérselo con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Olfateó el aire... olía a sabrosa carne cociéndose, se le comenzó a caer una cascada de babas el solo hecho de imaginarse que su comida podría saber también como olía...

-Aquí tienes.- el hombre le sirvió varios platos con una pinta increíblemente buena.

Comenzó a comer sin detenerse ni si quiera para respirar, engullía cada plato que llegaba como solo él sabía hacer. De una manera cómica, extraña y tal vez un poco repulsiva. Estaba tan centrado en su comida que no se dio cuenta de como alguien le miraba fijamente desde la puerta de la taberna.

Encapuchado, ocultando su rostro, mirándole constantemente. Le miró unos segundos más y se acercó despacio hacia él, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de que le estaban mirando. Se sentó a su lado, consiguiendo así la atención del chico.

-¿Mhn?- sin dejar de comer le miró de arriba abajo algo extrañado de la forma en la que iba vestido. Un abrigo que le tapa todo el cuerpo... ¿tanto frío tenía?

-¿Qué le pongo?- preguntó el barman mientras secaba un vaso.

-Una botella de sake- dijo con una voz que Luffy reconocía.

Dejó de comer y, pensativo, se cruzó de brazos pensativo. Ladeó la cabeza. Esa voz... le sonaba muchísimo... ¿Pero de qué? Había conocido a tanta gente en su viaje... Estuvo apunto de preguntarle cuando este mismo le habló:

-Quien iba a imaginarse, que un pirata como tú estuviera en una isla tan pacífica como esta- dio un largo trago a su bebida- aunque claro, siendo una isla tan apartada puedes estar tranquilo de que los estúpidos de la Marina te sigan.

Parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender la situación, ese hombre sabía que era un pirata pero eso no era muy extraño, era famosamente conocido. Monkey D. Luffy una recompensa de 400.000.000 millones, había pegado a un Tenryubitto, peleado en la guerra de Marineford, sin contar que había entrado y salido de Impel Down... Y tras sus dos años de entrenamiento con Rayleigh su fama había crecido, sin contar con su fuerza. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que había llamado _estúpidos_ a los Marines, con lo cual, podría decirse que no era un verdadero enemigo... ¿o tal vez sí?

-Mh, mh- asintió el moreno remontando tarea de comer.

-Te invito a comer, y después vayamos a otro lugar, he oído que en el centro hay un banquete especial- dicho eso sacó un saco repleto de monedas las cuales fueron aceptadas encantadas por el hombre.

Luffy no tuvo que oír nada más, se tragó lo que le quedaba de comida y se levantó de un salto del taburete. Una invitación para comer era bien recibida por el portador del sombrero.

* * *

Pasó de página a su libro, algo aburrida miró su café caliente preparado por Sanji para que pasara una agradable noche. Hacía poco que todo el mundo se había ido y, para su desgracia, aquel día le había tocado a ella hacer de guardia. El pensar que tendría que pasar todo la noche completamente sola le producía escalofríos. Pero no podía irse, tenía que cumplir con su trabajo. Proteger el Sunny.

Aunque no debía preocuparse mucho, tenía su nueva arma con ella y esos dos años le habían ayudado mucho para poder ser más fuerte.

Miró por el enorme ventanal que rodeaba la torre de vigilancia, o más bien, el DORMITORIO particular de Zoro puesto que se pasaba allí todo el día, prácticamente. Nada, nada sospechoso. Bostezó y le dio un sorbito a su café afirmando que aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás...?- pensó en alto.

* * *

En cuanto salieron de la taberna aquel misterioso hombre le guió al supuesto lugar donde había un banquete. Luffy le siguió, sin desconfiar de él, algo por lo que Zoro le habría echado la bronca.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño claro de un bosque que conectaba con el mar. El capitán de los Mugiwara miró a todos lados sin comprender como una fiesta podría celebrarse allí sin la suficiente luz y sin el suficiente espacio... Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Por aquí se va al pueblo?- recordaba perfectamente que había cogido un camino totalmente diferente.

El encapuchado no respondió.

-¡Oi!- estuvo apunto de seguir hablando cuando escuchó los ruidos de los matorrales moverse.

Se puso alerta, ¿una emboscada tal vez? Podía ser, mucha gente se había aprovechado de lo confiado que era Luffy, muchos caza recompensas le habían engañado de aquella manera para luego así intentar secuestrarlo. Pero siempre aparecía uno de los suyos a ayudarlo. Pero esa vez tendría que apañárselas solo, eso lo sabía muy bien.

El misterioso hombre se detuvo cuando escuchó los sonidos que provenían de los alrededores del claro. Se dio la vuelta mirando a Luffy cara a cara.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no crees Mugiwara?

Antes de poder contestar, el encapuchado se quitó el abrigo dejando a la vista su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Luffy se sorprendió, mucho. Sus ojos abiertos como platos no se podía creer a quien estaba delante suyo... era... ¿era Arlong? Imposible... pero... era igual que cuando lo conoció, con aquella nariz en forma de sierra, su piel azulada... y sus dientes puntiagudos como el tiburón que era. Estaba algo más cambiado sí pero... era _Arlong._

De los arbustos, salieron aquellos Gyojin que siempre estaban con él... Chew y Kuroobi. ¿Cómo habían podido escapar de la prisión...?

-Tú...- murmuró Luffy con un claro todo de enfado.

-¡Shahahaha!- rió él al ver el rostro de Luffy- ¿Ocurre algo? Parece que realmente me odias.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó- ¡Era una trampa!- chasqueó su lengua furioso- ¿Qué quieres? ¡No pienso permitir que te lleves a Nami!

-Oh...- el rostro del hombre tiburón se ensombreció- Así que _mi querida Nami_ se fue con vosotros...

Luffy se insultó mentalmente, Arlong no sabía que ella al final se había marchado con ellos... Había cometido un error que le saldría muy caro... Pero lo que menos le había gustado de todo eso, fue que aquel asqueroso había dicho "mi querida Nami". ¿Desde cuando aquel tipejo tenía tanto aprecio a la pelirroja? Seguramente lo hacía para demostrar que ella seguía siendo de su propiedad... Apretó sus puños. No. Nami no era de propiedad de nadie. De absolutamente nadie... Y... y si tuviera que ser propiedad de alguien... en todo caso sería de él, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a repetir más enfadado, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender Haki.

El otro tan solo sonrió macabramente.

-Agarradlo- antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar los dos hombres le colocaron unas esposas de Kairoseki.

Cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas. Tosió al sentir como el polvo le entraba a los pulmones y gruñó de pura frustración. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en algo tan estúpido? Al oír como el jefe de los tres se reía de él levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con una de sus peores miradas, cargada de Haki. Se movió intentando levantarse mas no consiguió nada.

El de la nariz alargada estaba disfrutando mucho de lo que veía, uno de los piratas más famosos, con una recompensa que superaba los 100.000.000 estaba en el suelo, prácticamente mordiendo el polvo. Sonrió entre dientes y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas, la clave para dar inicio a su nuevo plan. Cuando la encontró la sacó con cuidado, como si agarrarlo fuerte fuera a romperlo. Y es que era así, las jeringuillas de cristal eran sumamente delicadas, y el contenido era mucho más delicado, potente y sumamente peligroso. De color morado, un morado que pasaba a lila, aquello era una droga. Una droga muy difícil de encontrar y sobre todo carísima. Aquella droga era ilegal, estaba prohibida por el Gobierno Mundial, aun siendo ellos los creadores de aquella droga.

Afectaba al cerebro, lo adormecía haciendo que la persona drogada no pudiera controlar sus movimientos. Y aquello no era lo peor, aquella droga tenía el efecto de la obligación. ¿Qué significaba? Sencillo, la persona afectada comenzaría a sentir espasmos en su cuerpo, y, obedecería a cualquier persona que le mandara hacer o decir algo, por mucho que la persona drogada se negara hacerlo. Podía decirse que, te convertías en una marioneta a merced del que te drogó.

Cruel, despiadado y sádico. En otras palabras, Arlong.

-Estuve mucho tiempo esperando esto- le enseñó la jeringuilla- pronto, podré cumplir mi venganza hacia ti y hacia Nami.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA!

-¿Yo? ¿Tocarla?- dijo entre risas.

Se agachó quedando a la altura del rostro del azabache. Le agarró con brusquedad inmovilizándole con sus manos de Gyojin. Acercando la aguja de la jeringuilla a su yugular.

Comenzó a asustarse al sentir como le acercaba aquel artefacto al cuello, ¿qué iba a hacer? Intentó soltarse del agarre pero no pudo hacer nada, no tenía fuerzas suficientes y los Gyojin doblaban diez veces la fuerza de los humanos. En esas condiciones no podía hacer nada...

Tac, presionando con cuidado, Arlong introdujo la droga en el cuerpo de Luffy. Comenzó a reírse cruelmente y tiró sin cuidado la jeringuilla, ahora vacía.

-T... tú...- sentía como la droga le empezaba a marear un poco.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Esta droga... hará que tú hagas lo que yo quiera...- comenzó a contar- Desde el día en el que me venciste estuve en la cárcel pero, escapamos, los cuatro. Hacchi se marchó a trabajar en un puesto de Takoyaki. Desde que vi que tu fama había crecido comencé a crear mi venganza. Una que no te perjudicara a ti...

-...- Luffy le miraba serio, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su garganta se había secado.

-Tú, vas a pegar, humillar y violar a _Nami._

Silencio. El aire movió las hojas de todos los árboles, al mismo tiempo, nadie habló. Luffy abrió tanto los ojos que le dolió, pero no se dio cuenta. _Pegar, humillar... y violar a Nami... _Comenzó a temblar notablemente, se asustó, mucho. Jamás había estado tan asustado como en aquellos momentos. _Violar... _Tragó saliva... Pálido, sudando en frío.

-No...- el rostro de Arlong le afirmaba que sí- … No... ¡...No! ¡No! NO- todas las consecuencias que podrían pasar si le hacía eso a su navegante se ordenaron en su cabeza.- ¡ARLONG HAZME LO QUE SEA...! PERO A ELLA NO... ¡a ella no...!- las palabras no salían correctamente de sus labios, estaba desesperado.

Sus intentos de salir de aquel agarre aumentaron, tanto que sus muñecas comenzaron a tener un color rojizo.

-¡ARLONG!- gritó con todas su fuerzas- ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! Cabrón...

Por primera vez en su vida, se daba miedo de sí mismo, si bien era cierto lo que decía aquel hombre pez... Su cuerpo le obedecería... iría al Sunny y... y... se asustó mucho... Nami era una chica fuerte, eso lo sabía pero... entre la fuerza sobre-humana de él mismo y la de la navegante había demasiada diferencia... Por no hablar de su Akuma No Mi...

-Soltadlo, la droga comenzará su efecto en pocos minutos.

Dicho eso, le soltaron. Alejándose lo máximo de él. Podría aprovechar para golpearlos...

Luffy consiguió a duras penas levantarse del suelo, poco a poco sentía como aquella droga dominaba su cuerpo... Sus pies andaban, lento pero con dirección al Sunny... Su rostro, oscurecido por su sombrero, miraba al suelo como si tuviera miedo de encontrarse a su amado barco.

-Recuerda, Luffy. Pegarás, humillarás y violarás a Nami.

El aludido no se detuvo, ni tampoco se volteó a mirarlo. Tan solo siguió andando, poco a poco un poquito más rápido.

Arlong había utilizado a Nami, desde el primer día en el que se fijó que su navegante comenzaba a tener unas llamativas curvas y que sus pecho ya no estaba nada plano. La forzó, robándole la virginidad pero... por muchas veces que la forzaba jamás vio una lágrima en su rostro, ni dolor... Nada. Y eso le hacía sentirse muy furioso. Quería verla sufrir.

Por ello sabía que la forma más sencilla de ver sufrir a aquella muchacha de cabellos anaranjados era haciendo la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Que una persona de confianza, una persona realmente querida, le hiciera todo aquello que le había hecho Arlong. Todas y cada una de ellas. Siempre siguiendo el mismo orden.

* * *

Había decidido darse un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarse, y si era con aquellas vistas que tenía mirando por las ventanas del cuarto de baño. Delos, la isla donde habían anclado su ancla, era famosa por sus maravillosas vistas. Sonrió y metió la cabeza en el agua, tal vez aquella noche no era tan mala.

Ya limpia, seca y vestida. Nami salió con un gracioso pijama de panda, tenía la capucha puesta enseñando dos alegres orejitas de panda y como no la cara de un lindo oso panda. Buscó un libro que podría llevarse al puesto de vigilancia, optó por una historia de aventuras. La mejor compañía para una larga noche.

Cuando se acomodó en el sofá de aquella sala, donde había varios objetos de ejercitar, -todos de Zoro- dio un sorbo a su café, el cual se había enfriado un poco lo que le permitía dar sorbos más largos, abrió la tapa del libro dispuesta a leer cuando algo en el exterior le llamó la atención.

Lo bueno del puesto de vigía era que contaba con una increíble iluminación sin contar los enormes faroles que se encontraban en cada lado del barco. En otras palabras, todo el Sunny ,e incluso todo lo que rodeaba al Sunny en un diámetro de 3 metros, podía verse con claridad.

Se adelantó al cristal para poder ver mejor que era aquello que se movía... Era una persona, pudo adivinar. Forzó un poco más su vista. Pantalones que llegaban hasta las rodillas... chaleco rojo y una faja amarilla... Sin contar con aquel peculiar y famoso sombrero de Paja.

Era Luffy, su rostro se iluminó, ¿había venido a hacerle compañía?

Sonriendo, espero a que llegara al barco, jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que le iba a pasar aquella noche, ni en sus peores pesadillas...

* * *

**Terminé el cap por hoy xD LO SIENTO es corto, lo sé... Pero era una pequeña introducción y quería ver si les ha gustado lo suficiente ++ **

**Como ven Arlong es asqueroso, cruel y dan ganas de asesinarlo... Me costó demasiado hacer esa parte en la que Luffy se queda... como en shock.**

**No sé porque pero siempre acabo con horribles dolores de espalda cuando termino de escribir un capítulo... ¿a lo mejor es mi castigo por hacerlos cortos, o dejarlos en lo mejor? Tal vez xDD**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic, en el siguiente capítulo mucho drama... ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y/o fic**

**¡Sayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del capítulo:

**¡Vaya! Increíble acogida a este fic */* Realmente son los mejores, no pensé que tuviera tantos lectores... ¡son ustedes muy grandes! *-* He intentado subir lo antes posible, lo siento incluso antes de Navidades tengo exámenes. TwT Son demasiado crueles...**

**Pero he sacado tiempo para poder escribir este capítulo, el cual estoy desesperada por escribir xD ¡En serio!**

**Antes de empezar un millón de gracias a todos los que me han comentado:**

_-Natsuki Akagami_

_-Julie Tatsumaki_

_-clea everlasting_

_-5nami5_

_-Yuki y Tsuki Okuma_

_-giby-chan_

_-Laugerid_

_-Aliciadiez3_

_-Gablav_

_-Trafalgar D. Mimi_

_-te cacho_

_-Nami Scarlet_

**Y muchas gracias a los que le han dado fav y follow ^^ ¡Disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos abajo.**

**Disclamier: **_imagen del fic _**アンダー・アンダルシア **

**Disclamier 2.- **_One Piece _**©Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Nami bajó del puesto de vigilancia al ver a su capitán frente al barco, extrañada de que no subiera se asomó por el barandal. Estaba mirando el barco jadeante, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio físico. Ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien como un hombre podía estar entrenando a estas horas... Los hombres, eran hombres.

-¡Oi! ¡Luffy!- le llamó la pelirroja- ¿qué haces ahí abajo? ¡Sube anda!- este no le miró- ¿me estás escuchan...?

El azabache había estirado su brazo hasta agarrar el barandal, y, poniendo firme el brazo dejó que el efecto de su cuerpo de goma lo dejara junto a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías ahí abajo? ¿No estabas con los demás?- Nami puso los brazos en jarras mirándole.- Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir, te habría cambiado el puesto. No me gusta mucho estar sola en el Sunny.

Luffy no hablaba, estaba callado, su sombrero de paja escondía su rostro y ella mismo podía notar como estaba tenso. Incluso estaba sudando.

-¿Luffy...? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- comenzó a preocuparse la ojos café.- Puedes contármelo... ¿somos nakama no?

_Nakama_... El nombrado estaba claro de que después de lo que le iba a hacer se alejaría de él, abandonaría la banda y nunca más la volvería a ver. Y él no podría impedírselo. Jamás sería capaz de volverla a mirar a los ojos, a aquellos ojos casi iguales que el chocolate...

Sintió un ligero espasmo en su cuerpo, cosa que no fue notada por la mujer. La droga comenzaba a surgir efecto. Poco a poco.

-Ya vale Luffy, no tiene gracia.- el enojo era notable en su voz.- ¡No me ignores!

_Quiero pegar... Quiero pegarte Nami, pegarte como si fueres el peor de mis enemigos... Sí... me encantaría pero te dejaría inconsciente y toda la diversión acabaría. Quiero pegarte y verte sufrir._

Su mente hablaba sola, su cuerpo... comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Tragó saliva.

-¡Odio cuando me ignoras! Y ahora sin ninguna razón me dejas de hablar, eres tan idiota a veces... ¡No te entiendo!

-N... Nami.- pudo decir a duras penas.

-¿Uh?- dejó de hablar mirándole detenidamente.

_Quiero ver tu cuerpo lleno de golpes, golpes que se te quedarán por un largo tiempo recordándote lo que te he hecho. Nami, quiero asustarte tanto que no puedas moverte, quiero ver miedo en tus ojos y sobre todo... que grites de puro dolor._

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que...

-Nami... corre...- murmuró temblando notablemente.

-¿Qué dices ahora?

_Voy a golpearte Nami._

Calló arrodillado al suelo, se tapo los oídos intentando no escuchar aquella voz que le decía todas esas horribles cosas.

-¡Luffy!- asustada, se arrodilló a su lado colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del azabache intentando, de alguna forma, ayudarlo.

-¡NAMI CORRE, ES UNA ORDEN!

Quería gritarle que no iba a dejarle en aquel estado pero, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo iba mal. Luffy actuaba muy raro, ¿qué demonios le había pasado? Aun dudando, le miró unos segundos para después, salir corriendo a algún rincón del barco.

Al escuchar el grito tan espeluznante que soltó el portador del sombrero, se asustó más. Miró a todos lados, ¿al cuarto que compartía con Robin? Allí estaba su arma, pero con Luffy no serviría... después de todo, era de goma. Corrió a su dormitorio y cogió el arma escondiéndolo entre sus ropas. Pensó donde podría esconderse. El bosque. ¿Qué mejor lugar que un oscuro y denso bosque? Saltó del Sunny y corrió por la playa para llegar al bosque. Si encontraba a los demás posiblemente... le ayudarían a hacer algo con Luffy.

El moreno se quitó las manos de sus oídos, dejándolas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. _Vamos, empieza de una vez. Golpea a Nami... _Se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa. Por fin iba a poder hacer lo que tanto estaba esperando... Miró como la pelirroja corría hacia el bosque.

-Es inútil- murmuró mientras se preparaba para alargar su brazo.

Estiró su brazo hasta agarrar a la ojos café, la cual comenzó a intentar soltarse golpeando su brazo. Ni si quiera se inmutó, la atrajo hasta él sin soltarla.

-¡Luffy suéltame!- incómoda por lo cerca que se encontraban y a la vez asustada, Nami intentaba de todas las maneras separarse de él.

-He- dijo con un tono amenazador.

_Vamos, pega a Nami, pega a Nami..._ Luffy la agarró con más fuerza.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? LUFFY NO TIENE GRACIA. ¡IDIOTA, SUÉLTAME ME HACES DAÑO!

Frunció el ceño y la abofeteó tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo. Disfrutó al pegarla, el sonido del impacto fue de lo más placentero... Y ahora ahí la tenía, en el suelo, sangrando por el labio, con el rostro rojo, muy rojo y en sus ojos se podía leer el desconcierto y el miedo.

No entendía nada pero sus instintos la decían que se fuera de allí, lo más rápido que pudiera. Corría peligro. Se intentó levantar, pero Luffy se lo impidió, agarrándola de los cabellos la arrastró -literalmente- al bar-acuario. Ignorando por completo los gritos de la ojos café.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, la oscuridad era más que evidente, tan solo la luz de unos pequeños candelabros. Pero aun así la podía ver perfectamente, la agarró de ambas mejillas, haciendo presión en la golpeada. Un pequeño quejido de dolor salió de los labios de Nami. Quería oír más, la obligó a quedarse tumbada en el suelo, le mordió el cuello, el hombro hasta hacerle sangre. Lamió las heridas, el sabor metálico de la sangre, que bien conocía ese sabor.

-T... tú no eres Luffy- murmuró la pelirroja al sentir como le acaricia los muslos de una manera más que evidente.- D... Detente...

-Claro que soy yo- le susurró al oído.- ¿Acaso te molesta que te toque? Seguro que lo disfrutas, y mucho. Con lo mucho que te gusta que todos te miren, que piensen en ti y que se masturben con tu imagen sus cabezas.

Aquello dolió, psicológicamente, dolió mucho... La estaba llamando de una manera, calienta pollas. Y que incluso Luffy le dijera eso le producían ganas de llorar. Era cierto que podía llegar a ser muy provocadora cuando quería, muchos hombres la habían insultado y llamado puta pero ignorándolos, los atacaban con su arma. Que les dieran. Solo eran unos simples idiotas.

Pero ahora, que Luffy... su capitán, al cual respetaba, le llamara eso... le hacía sentirse vacía. Algo dentro de ella le obligó a abofetear al moreno. La cachetada se escuchó por toda la estancia, Luffy tenía el rostro mirando hacia otro lado debido al golpe. No se escuchó nada por unos segundos, comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza hasta mirarla con una torcida sonrisa, se podría decir que era la del diablo. Siniestra y terrorífica.

-Tienes la mano muy larga, ¿no crees? Creo que aun no entiendes la situación...- llevó ambas manos al brazo de la pelirroja agarrándolo con fuerza.

Nami comprendió lo que iba a hacer.

-¡N... No! ¡Luffy detente!- el agarre se hacía cada vez más presión...

Hasta que oyó un crac, el dolor fue inmediato, gritó tan fuerte como se lo permitió su garganta se llevó su otra mano al lugar herido.

Pero la cosa no acabó allí, el portador del sombrero llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Nami, agarrándolo con fuerza comenzó a estrangularla. Sin aire miró el rostro de su capitán, sonría divertido sin intenciones de soltar aquel agarre. ¿Iba... a matarla? Se asustó tanto que empezó a marearse pero, la mano se separó tras unos segundos -los cuales para ella fueron como largos minutos-. Comenzó a toser mientras a grandes bocanadas, recuperaba el aire perdido.

-¿Estarás quietecita ahora?- preguntó mientras mordía el lóbulo de la pelirroja, al recibir como respuesta un simple silencio lo tomó como un sí.- Buena chica.

Se sentía tan estúpida, si hubiera hecho caso a Luffy en su momento... no habría pasado nade de eso. No sabía, ni entendía por qué le estaba haciendo eso. El dolor físico era secundario, incluso el psicológico. Realmente ahora se sentía como una estúpida, había dejado que la cogiera, había sido tan estúpida... Luffy la advirtió que se marchara, que huyera pero no, se quedó allí. Como una idiota.

_¿A qué esperas? Viola a Nami, haz que llore, que se sienta como un objeto. _Luffy llevó sus manos hacia los muslos de Nami separándolos.

* * *

Robin se encontraba en uno de los dormitorios del hostal, su mirada dirigida al exterior de la ventana, con su rostro apoyado en su mano derecha. Dejó de leer el libro que acababa de leerse aquella mañana y se acomodó en el sillón en el que se encontraba.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, si no fuera por el candelabro que había utilizado para leer, no podría distinguir nada del lugar. El dormitorio donde se encontraba era acogedor, una cama junto a dos mesitas de noche, un armario conde poder meter la ropa, un pequeño escritorio, un sillón y mesa junto a la ventana y una puerta de madera que conducía al pequeño cuarto de baño.

Miró la puerta por donde se salía al pasillo del hostal. Estaba cerrada con llave. Sonrió, menos mal que se le había ocurrido cerrarla, ¿quién le decía que no que en cualquier momento entrarían sus nakama a destruir la calma? Y no solo por eso...

Llevó su mirada hacia la cama, donde, un desnudo Zoro dormía bajo unas sábanas que lo tapaban. Una o dos horas atrás, él y ella habían... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Sexo duro? ¿O que habían follado hasta no poder más?

Las dos cosas le parecían de lo más acertadas, el peli verde era un chico MUY buen dotado y en la cama era imparable, como en un combate. Y sabía perfectamente que mañana iba a tener terribles agujetas en las ingles. Era el precio que tenía que pagar por disfrutar tanto de las frenéticas embestidas del espadachín, ¿no?

Un pequeño ruido proveniente de Zoro le llamó la atención, se levantó del sillón cerrando el libro y volvió a la cama, abrazándose a su querido espadachín, el cual, desprendía un calor muy acogedor.

* * *

_Soy idiota... _pensó Nami al sentir como Luffy comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. _Él... me dijo que me fuera... _Los pechos de la pelirroja quedaron expuestos bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. _Sabía que le iba a pasar esto... pero me quedé. _Los pantalones del moreno fueron bajados lo suficiente para dejar libre su hombría. _Soy idiota... muy idiota... Luffy... _Le miró a los ojos, tan solo pudo ver lujuria y superioridad ante ella.

-Seguro, que todos los hombres que te han follado se quedaron impresionados al ver el cuerpazo que tienes. Habrán sido tantos que ya no sabes ni los nombres, ¿verdad Nami?- las manos de Luffy comenzaron a bajarle los pantalones cortos junto con su ropa interior.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando la humillación, la tristeza y el miedo hacia Luffy. Tan solo se repitió esto: _Debo ser valiente... _

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Son capis cortos, lo sé, ¿me odian por ello? Quiero hacerlos de 2.000 palabras y así se ha quedado, siento mucho ser tan cruel, intentaré que el siguiente sea más largo.**

**Como ven, tenemos ZoRo, ¿les ha impresionado la intromisión de esta pareja? Yo creo que no xD**

**Espero sus reviews con opiniones, quejas, sugerencias... etc.! **

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap o fic! :3**

**¡Sayo! **


	3. Chapter 3

Notas del capítulo

**¡Realmente me demoré en actualizar! OWO Les pido mil perdones, he estado centrada en un nuevo proyecto y bueno... Me entretuvo demasiado ; / ;**

**Bien, antes de empezar quería agradecer a: **

_-Natsuki Akagami_

_-horus100_

_-Julie Tatsumaki_

_-giby-chan_

_-Laugerid_

_-Trafalgar D. Mimi_

_-Calipitachix2_

_-5nami5_

_-Nami Scarlet_

_-okashira janet_

_-Yuki y Tsuki Okuma_

_-clea_

**Sus reviews, son la batería de este fic */* Sin ellos, dudo mucho que escribiría con las ganas con las que escribo...! ^^**

**Y ahora... disfruten del capítulo y... ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Que si introdujera dentro de ella sin el menor cuidado le hizo daño, ¿cuánto hacía que nadie le hacía aquello? Años... El dolor y la sangre no se hicieron de esperar, sentía como su interior se desgarraba. Quería gritar y llorar, pero no lo haría... porque sabía que si lo hacía, aquel "desconocido" sonreiría orgulloso de conseguir lo que buscaba.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar los gritos de dolor que querían escapar. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta tal punto que pudo saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Las embestidas de Luffy eran tan continuas y dolorosas... Cada movimiento le hacía temblar, y él, sonreía. La sangre que salía de su sexo le daba a entender que le estaba doliendo. Pero... ¿por qué no lloraba? ¿Por qué no gritaba? Furioso la miró, su mano ocultando su boca... Tsk, eso si que no iba a permitirlo, si iba a gritar, que lo hiciera. Le apartó la mano con brusquedad.

-¿Duele?- le preguntó entre una sonrisa mientras le daba más fuerte.

"_¡Entonces grita maldita!"_ Le dio en una zona tan sensible que el grito que le desgarró la garganta no pudo ser contenido. Su cuerpo se sacudió y unas gotitas de sangre salpicaron el suelo.

-Vamos Nami, grita más, diviérteme más...- se relamió los labios al ver los ojos acuosos de la pelirroja.

_Esto es horrible... _pensó Nami mientras su cuerpo temblaba _duele demasiado... Es peor... q... que con Arlong maldición... _

Luffy sacó su miembro de la entrada, llena de sangre, de Nami y le agarró de los cabellos sin cuidado alguno, ignorando la mueca de dolor que provenía de ella... La acercó a su erecto miembro, obligándola a introducirselo entero. Una ahorcada hizo a Nami sentirse mal, pero cuando el moreno se corrió en su boca se sintió peor. Semen mezclado con sangre... Tenía ganas de vomitar. Quería escupirlo pero se lo impidió.

-Vamos, bébetelo todo- al ver la expresión de la pelirroja sonrió más.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta que te haga esto? Seguro que se la has chupado a muchos antes que a mí.

Cuando se descargó por completo en la boca de Nami volvió a tumbarla en el suelo separándole las piernas disfrutando de las vistas, la sangre no paraba de salir de la pelirroja, se relamió.

_Aun no... quiero más, necesito ver más dolor, quiero desgarrar todo... ¡Hasta que todo sea destrozado! _Le agarró de los cabellos y se le empotró la cabeza en la pared más cercana, colocando un poco de su espalda en la pared. Se volvió a introducir en ella con sin el mayor cuidado. Sus embestidas, doloras y muy seguidas, no le satisfacían lo suficiente. Tomó una de las piernas de la pelirroja y la alzó tanto como puedo o quiso para tener mejor ángulo. Perfecto, de aquella manera podía moverse con muchísima más facilidad.

-Vaya... te estás estrechando Nami...

_Mi... mierda... A este paso... voy a... _Con la respiración agitada Nami intento, en vano, quitárselo de encima con su mano derecha. No sirvió, tan solo hizo que las embestidas fueran más lentas puesto que Luffy había centrado toda su atención en aquella mano que había intentado golpearle.

Agarró la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Sigues intentando resistirte? Eres un hueso duro de roer...- le agarró de ambas nalgar colocando toda la espalda de Nami pegada a la pared.- Eres una puta muy energética, toda esa energía podrías ponerla en intentar complacerme ¿sabes?

Le mordió el cuello tan fuerte hasta hacerle sangre, sin dejar de moverse. Empezó a morder y succionar varias zonas del cuerpo de Nami, dejando marcas en todos lados. Marcas que le harían recordar lo sucedido aquella noche... Sus embestidas entraban cada vez más en la sangrienta entrada de la pelirroja. Sacaba completamente su pene para después, volver a meterlo con mayor fuerza bruta.

-Gh...- aquellos sonidos provenían de la ojos café.

_N... no, no puedo... Si caigo ahora..._

Una de sus manos tocó con suma lentitud el sombrero de Luffy, con cariño, con amor... Tras tocar la suave paja del sombrero bajó, poco a poco, su mano hasta llegar a la cicatriz que se encontraba bajo el ojo de su capitán... De su amado capitán idiota, glotón y descuidado. ¿Cuándo... había descubierto aquellos sentimientos...? Quería estar con su capitán ante todo... Con su Luffy...

El azabache tan solo abrió enormemente los ojos al ver como la propia Nami, su navegante... le estaba abrazando, con ternura, con cariño, con...

_Él único que saldrá perjudicado... serás tú... Luffy _pensó mientras se aferraba más a él con aquel abrazo.

Estaba en un shock, no podía creer que ella... Les estuviera abrazando... No era posible... ¡le estaba haciendo daño! ¿¡No!? ¿Por qué se acercaba a él? ¿¡Por qué no le odiaba!?

-Luffy...

Unas lágrimas empaparon el hombro del azabache. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Luffy...

Los ojos del capitán de los Mugiwara estaba desencajado, no asimilaba nada de lo que estaba pasando... Na... Nami... Nami... Su Na... _¿Qué haces? No deberías dejar que te haga eso, debes seguir violándola, vamos... viola a Nami... _Aquella voz era tan fuerte que...

Con furia estampó el cuerpo de la navegante en el suelo sorprendiendo demasiado a Nami, ella pensaba que... él había vuelto a la normalidad... Se había equivocado. Una bofetada le hizo escupir sangre...

-Maldita zorra.

Furioso, siguió embistiendo a Nami, con fuerza, con odio, sin cuidado. Sin sentir piedad por ella. Jadeante la miró, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

_¿Qué demonios pasa con ella...? _

Agarró con fuerza ambos muslos de la pelirroja, separándolos demasiado, ella gritó al sentir como él entraba con más fuerza. Pero se calló enseguida...

_¿¡Qué demonios pasa con ella!? _

-Ngh... g... gh...- las palabras que querían salir de su boca se quedaban allí, ella no gritaría más.

_Eso es lo que quisiera saber... que demonios pasa con ella... Una voz gritando y llorando... ¡yo quería eso! ¿¡Por qué no dejas salir tus lágrimas!? Zorra asquerosa..._

-¡Más! ¡Deja salir tu voz! ¡¿A qué esperas Nami!? ¡Grita! ¡Llora! ¡Vamos! ¿¡Por qué no lloras!? ¡Te estoy diciendo que me diviertas! ¡Diviérteme!

_Lo que yo quería ver era... _jadeando la agarró acercándola a él. Su rostro estaba rojo por las bofetadas, su labio roto, con hilos de sangra bajando por su labio inferior. En su rostro, tan solo había pena... pena hacia él... ¡Hacia él! _¡Yo quería ver una figura pidiendo clemencia! ¡Qué llorara! Qué gritara... _

-Ffy...- aquel leve murmuró, tan solo pudo escuchar el final...- Luffy...

La pequeña mano de Nami, suave y perfecta... tocó otra vez más el rostro del azabache... Justo en le mismo lugar, en el lugar donde se encontraba la cicatriz... Aquello lo dejó más impactado, más sobre saltado abrió más los ojos... Dejando que aquella caricia le tocara...

_No esta voz... _Los ojos marrones de la pelirroja le miraban fijamente... _No estos ojos... Yo no deseé esos abrazos... Yo solo quería... hacerla daño... _

Nami volvió a pensar que... algo dentro de él había cambiado... Grave error, la volvió a estampar el suelo, esta vez con mayor fuerza. Con frialdad en su mirada, sin ningún rastro de emoción. Una de sus manos rodeó el cuello de Nami.

_La mataré... _Una sonrisa... una sonrisa tan terrorífica surcó el rostro de Luffy, y ella, comenzó a tener miedo, temblando sintió como volvió a embestirla, tenía miedo y el dolor era mucho peor que antes... Tal vez porque...

-Me la has estado chupando como una loca, ¿te gusta chupársela a todo el mundo, Nami?

_Bueno, tal vez, mi intención siempre ha sido esta... Pegar, violar y humillar... son tres cosas que se parecen mucho a la palabra "matar". _El agarre del cuello comenzó a hacer presión. Nami gritó.

-¿Uh? ¿Y ese grito? ¿Acaso es porque te vas a correr? Al final, va a resultar que eres sadomasoquista aunque... No me extrañaría...

_Se acabaron los juegos, ya he tenido suficiente de esto... Está bien... será mejor matarla... Y tirar el cadáver por la borda... O tal vez... otra cosa... _

Ambas manos rodearon su cuello y tenía miedo... Unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas... Observó el rostro de Luffy... tal vez por última vez, sonreía... Con una sonrisa tan siniestra...

* * *

Chopper y Usopp estaban esperando a que viniera Luffy desde... ¿hace cuanto tiempo? ¿Dos horas? ¡Más! Y esperar tanto era aburrido... Menos mal que Usopp pudo contarle una que otra historia a Chopper de como se enfrentó a un pulpo que intentó ahogarlo varias veces... ¡Usopp-sama era el mejor! O eso decía el reno... Oh, y menos mal que tenían las cartas para poder jugar unas cuantas partidas. Pero ahora, incluso eso les parecía aburrido... Querían jugar con Luffy, con Luffy todo era más divertido...

-¿Dónde se habrá metido...?- preguntó Chopper mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación.- No se habrá perdido... ¿verdad?

-¡Él no es tan malo en la orientación como Zoro! A lo mejor, se ha comido tantas cosas que... ¡no se puede mover! O tal vez de tanto comer, se ha dormido... No le culpo... ¡Dormir después de comer es lo mejor!

-¡Tendríamos que haberle acompañado!- con lagrimitas en sus ojos, Chopper miró al moreno.- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo...?

-N... no creo...- dijo aunque, no sonaba muy convencido...

* * *

_Ya lo hiciste... Bien hecho... _

-¿Quien eres...?

_¿Acaso no lo sabes...? Soy el que te dijo que hicieras todas esas cosas a Na..._

-Callate...

_Vaya, vaya... ¿el chico se acuerda de todo lo que ocurrió...?_

-Callate! ¡Largo!

_Veo que te acuerdas..._

-Callate! ¡Callate de una maldita vez! ¡Lárgate!

Jadeando, abrió los ojos, mirando a todos lados, estaba sudando y... ¿dónde estaba...? En el Sunny... Y por lo que veía... era el acuario... Tragó saliva temblando.

-Es... Es el Thousand Sunny...

Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos... La cabeza le dolía demasiado y...

-¿Q... qué es esto?

Bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse a Nami en el suelo, desnuda llena de moratones, sangre y... su mano estaba rodeando el cuello de la pelirroja. Se asustó, mucho... comenzó a temblar... No podía ser verdad... Él no... El cuerpo de Nami... estaba frío, no respiraba... no... ¡No! NO.

Una lluvia de imágenes vino a su cabeza, imágenes de Nami golpeada... Llorando... gritando...

-¿Q... Qué he hecho...?

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Aun siendo corto, estoy super orgullosa del resultado, lo he escrito en un día y siento que sea cortito pero lo importante es lo que contiene xD**

**Una vez más siento haber tardado tanto, intentaré subir tan pronto como pueda :3**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? No olviden escribir su review con sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias... Este fic se alimenta de sus amados reviews! ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y/o fic!**

**¡Sayo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Notas del capítulo

**He conseguido sacar un rato para poder escribir este capítulo! :3 Esta vez no me demoré tanto como la vez pasa xD Bien, antes de empezar muchas gracias a :**

_-Nami Scarlet_

_-okashira janet_

_-Laugerid_

_-giby-chan_

_-Leavy93_

_-Julie Tatsumaki_

_-Orikame_

_-horus100_

_-5nami5_

_-aliciadiez3_

_-clea everlasting_

_-Natsumi Niikura_

_-Luffyftw_

**Os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo ^^ Sin vosotros no sé que haría, en serio! **

**Y sin más demora... ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Apartó la mano del cuello de la pelirroja asustado y jadeante. Comenzó a sudar, asustado y confuso miró el cuerpo de Nami... Desnudo, lleno de mordidas, sangre... golpes... Se alejó lo máximo que pudo. Quiso gritar, llorar... ¿¡qué había hecho!?

Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban semi-abiertos, con lágrimas abundantes... Con su cuerpo temblando, se acercó a ella temiéndose lo peor... Le acarició con suavidad el mentón para después llevar la mano a la mejilla herida... ¿Cuántas cosas horribles le había hecho a Nami? No se acordaba con exactitud, todo era muy borroso para él. Pero... unas imágenes sueltas rondaban por su cabeza.

_N... no me digas que... _pensó mientras se acercaba más a Nami... No respiraba... Asustado, Luffy se volvió a alejar de la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿La había matado? ¿A su nakama? Su labio inferior temblaba... su mente no era capaz de asimilar tal shock.

-¿N... Nami...?- murmuró intentando conseguir que así despertara.- V... vamos Nami, despierta...- gateó, una vez más hacia ella.- Po... por favor...

Nada. El cuerpo de la navegante seguía inmóvil en el suelo, ni un solo músculo se movió. Ni si quiera había luz en aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban... Algo dentro de él se rompió, sentía unas terribles ganas de vomitar, de llorar, de golpearse... De odiarse...

Había matado a Nami, a su navegante. Había hecho llorar a su navegante, había pegado y humillado a su queridísima navegante... Había... violado a Nami... Se sentía sucio, un vil asesino, era peor que Arlong... Quien había utilizado años y años a la pobre pelirroja.

Golpeó el suelo y las lágrimas no esperaron en salir de sus orbes negros. Golpeó tantas veces el suelo que sus nudillos se quedaron rojos, doloridos...

-¿Por qué me dejé capturar...? He estado entrenando dos años... ¿para que uno de mis nakama muera...? ¿¡Por qué regresé al barco!? ¡Yo no quería! ¡Soy débil...!- comenzó a golpearse el rostro contra el suelo aun sabiendo que aquello no tendría efecto contra su cuerpo de goma.- ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué!?

Jadeando, levantó su rostro del suelo, observando el cuerpo de Nami... a su Nami. Parecía tan frágil y pequeña... No supo por qué lo hizo pero, cogió una manta que se encontraba en los sofás del acuario y la tapó. Con mucho cuidado, como si no quisiera despertarla. Le acarició los cabellos que se juntaban con su rostro y la abrazó desahogándose mientras aun podía apreciar el dulce aroma de Nami... Mandarinas...

-¿Por qué te he hecho esto Nami...?- murmuró sin soltarla.- Yo prometí que jamás te haría daño... Que jamás borraría tu sonrisa... Lo prometí... Y he roto la promesa... Nami...- su abrazo se intensificó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la ojos café.

Se apartó de ella, sintiendo como un odio incalculable comenzaba a crecer dentro de él... Quería destrozar todo lo que estuviera delante suyo. Comenzó a golpear la pared, el suelo, cualquier objeto se hacía añicos, los ruidos de los objetos rompiéndose junto a sus gritos se hacían ensordecedores. Y en extremo de intimidar.

Sus puños acabaron llenos de sangre, varias gotas cayeron al suelo que poco después golpeó temblando intentando controlarse... Miró a la pelirroja... no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Seguía "dormida"... ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa dormida? Jamás se había fijado en Nami dormida... Bueno, en cierto sentido tenía prohibido ir al dormitorio de las chicas sin permiso de ambas mujeres y según decía Sanji... su consentimiento también contaba. ¡Y mucho!

Llevó una mano a los labios de la navegante, estaban fríos... Ocultó sus ojos con su mano libre y lloró en silencio, encogiéndose hacia delante... Quería morirse... ser asesinado... Quería que Nami abriera los ojos y que llorara, que le odiara pero... quería que estuviera viva...

_Jamás pensé... que llegaría a odiarme tanto... Yo..._ pensó mientras sentía como ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Todo se había acabado para él.

* * *

La preocupación de Chopper y Usopp llegó a tal extremo de ir a buscar a Robin para que les consolara con sus tranquilas palabras. Decirles que su capitán estaba bien... era lo único que necesitaban oír, seguido de una explicación. Una breve explicación y se irían a dormir.

Llegaron a la habitación donde la morena dormía, intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con el pestillo. Comenzaron a golpear la puerta, al principio con toques suaves y no muy seguidos, hasta que al final acabaron dando porrazos tan fuertes que despertaron a más de medio hostal.

-¡Robin abre! ¡Es importante!- gritó Usopp dando golpes.

-¡Abre!- imitó el renito.

Se escuchó un gruñido, que parecía de un animal, y segundos más tardes la puerta se abrió. Ambos se encontraron con Zoro, que iba con tal solo los pantalones puestos, Usopp ladeó la cabeza pensando en que se habían equivocado de habitación... Y si se habían equivocado y habían despertado a Zoro toda la ira caería sobre ellos. Tembló al pensar eso.

Sin embargo, el renito pudo distinguir el olor de Robin mezclado con el olor del peli verde y del sudor... No era tonto pero si pequeño. Se calló y miró al espadachín, él les podría ayudar a buscar a Luffy, al fin y al cabo, era el segundo al mando...

-¿Qué pasa...?- gruñó más que dijo.- Son más de las dos y...

-Luffy no está- le cortó el de la nariz larga.

-¿Ah?

-Que Luffy no ha llegado aun...- explicó Chopper preocupado.- No sabemos donde esta... y tenemos miedo de que le haya pasado algo.

-¿A Luffy? ¿Habéis buscado bien? No sé... Con Sanji o con Franky e Brook...

-No está con ellos- aseguró Usopp- aun no ha vuelto, desde que se fue a comer... ¡Tendríamos que haber ido con él!

-Si le ha pasado algo...- susurró el más pequeño escondiendo su rostro en su sombrero- estamos preocupados, Zoro.

El segundo al mando les miró a ambos, estaban muy preocupados y tristes... En realidad el tema era serio. Miró unos segundos hacia el dormitorio. Robin seguía dormida, ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tras meditarlo dijo:

-Esperad un segundo- volvió a cerrar la puerta frente a ellos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, Zoro ya estaba listo con sus katana en mano. Cerró otra vez la puerta y comenzó a andar, seguido del franco tirador y del médico de la tripulación.

-Mhn... oi, Zoro... ¿qué hacías en la habitación de Robin?- le preguntó el reno llamando la atención de ambos.

El peli verde sudó frío y miró a otro lado.

-Era mi habitación...

-¿Y por qué olía a Robin?- parpadeó el médico.

-¿Qué cosas pervertidas hicieron ahí, Zoro?- preguntó espantado Usopp.- Es un hostal, más gente dormirá en ese lugar... Como encuentren una cosa indebida...

-Oi, oi...- susurró el peli verde- ¿acaso crees que somos animales...?

-¿Hace falta que conteste?

-Como sea, iré yo mismo a buscar a Luffy, quedaros aquí.

No pusieron ninguna pega. Dejaron que el segundo al mando de la banda de los Mugiwara, buscara a su capitán y traer lo regreso... Sano y salvo.

* * *

Acarició los cabellos de su querida navegante recordando todos los momentos vividos a su lado. Se había reído, se había asustado pero sobre todo había sido feliz al lado de Nami. Ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa de seguridad siempre que le preguntaba cual era su destino. No habría una mejor navegante que ella... Jamás.

"_-¡Luffy! Pronto llegaremos a una isla nueva, ¡prepárate!" _

Aquel recuerdo, le encantaba.

"_-Idiota de goma"._

Incluso los insultos eran lindos.

"_-Recuerda Luffy, si encuentras algo de oro, es mío"._

Su amor hacia el dinero le encantaba y le hacía tanta gracia...

La amaba... sí, amaba a Nami. Con sus pros y sus contras. Todo en ella... le encantaba y no había sido capaz de verlo hasta ahora... Hasta que ella... Se mordió el labio inferior. No podría decir eso...

-Jamás... podré pronunciar más tu nombre... Ni si quiera podré mirar a los demás a la cara... no podré dejar que me llamen capitán. Un capitán protege a sus nakama con la muerte. Y yo no he cumplido esa promesa... jamás podré cumplir mis sueños, no soy un gran pirata... ¿verdad?- la miró mientras cogía su sombrero con mucho cuidado.- No podré darle el sombre a Shanks... le prometí dárselo cuando fuera un gran pirata... pero yo no soy un gran pirata. Jamás lo seré... Mi sueño, acaba aquí... _Nami_

* * *

Zoro corría por la isla buscando a su capitán se perdió dos veces, un récord nuevo. Pero tras mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que, por alguna extraña razón su capitán posiblemente hubiera acabado en el Thousand Sunny... Y en el barco la única que estaba era Nami. ¿Acaso aquella bruja le había cambiado el puesto de vigilancia a cambio de carne?

No era posible... si fuera así, ella ya habría llegado al hostal y estaría buscando a Robin para que durmieran juntas... Aceleró el paso al ver el Sunny, incluso en la oscuridad aquel barco era hermoso.

Al llegar, saltó a la cubierta y su mirada se dirigió al acuario... todo lo que estaba cerca de aquel lugar estaba destrozado... En la hierba que se encontraba bajo sus pies había sangre. Sorprendido y a la vez preocupado se inclinó y tocó la sangre... aun estaba fresca.

Se volvió a incorporar y ando despacio hacia el bar-acuario del Sunny. Dispuesto a atacar a quien fuera nombrado como enemigo. Llevó sus manos a sus katana y entró a la estancia quedándose blanco, en shock al ver la imagen delante de él. Una Nami, llena de heridas con sangre al rededor de ella y... a su lado estaba Luffy... Temblando, observando el cuerpo de la pelirroja como si esperara algo... Sus puños estaban llenos de sangre... ¿Qué había ocurrido allí?

-Zoro...- susurró Luffy con una voz rota.

-Luffy... ¿quién ha...?

-He sido yo...- miraba al vacío no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojo.- He sido yo quien ha dejado a Nami así...

-Pero, ¿qué dices Luffy...? ¿Cómo ibas tu a...?

-La he violado...- poco a poco llevó su mirada a la de su nakama- y la he pegado, Zoro... He matado a Nami...

No podía creer lo que escuchaba todo eso era una pesadilla...

-Zoro... mátame...

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Siento dejarlo así pero lo mejor está por venir, lamento si tarde demasiado w Mis otros fics... jeje que me cogen mucho tiempo y los exámenes también. **

**¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap! Dejen su review con sus opiniones, sus sugerencias, quejas... ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y/o en mis otros fics!**

**¡Sayo!**


End file.
